


Рука, которая кормит

by Simon_C



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C





	Рука, которая кормит

— Он мне не нравится, — поморщился Ацуши, глядя на Химуро.  
— Тебе никто не нравится, — вздохнула тренер и поморщилась тоже. Ацуши её побаивался, если честно, в ней временами было заметно отчётливое желание стукнуть его своим здоровенным мечом, а рука у тренера была тяжёлой, почти как у Ака-чина. По крайней мере, если верить остальной части команды и внушительным багровым разводам на их ногах, руках и рёбрах.  
Ацуши на всякий случай откусил от мороженого ещё кусок и снова уставился на Химуро.  
С тренером было сложно спорить, в команде Ацуши и правда никто не нравился, но некоторые не нравились ему особенно, и Химуро Тацуя был как раз в их числе.  
Химуро Тацуя, который как раз в этот момент пролетел мимо и забил в кольцо мощнейший данк.  
Ацуши глянул на своё мороженое и откусил сразу половину. Его невыносимым образом раздражала любовь к баскетболу, которой Химуро Тацуя был тяжело болен с самого детства, раздражала его ужасающая концентрация на мяче, раздражали данки, которые Химуро Тацуя забивал с таким видом, будто не могло быть для него ничего важнее. Только мороженое и спасало.  
Поэтому Ацуши с оскорблённым видом сосредоточился на мороженом. Мороженое, по крайней мере, было у него в руках.  
Мороженое не бегало по полю в форме Йосен и не улыбалось команде так, будто они были знакомы вечность, а может, и больше.  
Хотя на самом деле — не больше трёх дней.  
В любом случае, Химуро Тацуя не нравился Ацуши, и он не собирался ничего с этим делать, даже если в дело вмешается боккен.

Тренер выдерживала паузу ровно неделю, прежде чем боккен в дело всё же вмешался.  
— Иди и поговори с ним, — угрожающе сказала она.  
— Не пойду, — смело пробормотал Ацуши, — Пусть сам идёт.  
Тренер была маленькой, компактной и чёрной. Тренер была меньше него вдвое, но Ака-чин, например, тоже был. Ацуши отлично помнил, что ему это никак не мешало.  
Тренер посмотрела на него с лёгким хищным прищуром и вдруг улыбнулась.  
Ацуши отчего-то вздрогнул.  
— Ладно, — кивнула тренер. — Он подойдёт. И только попробуй снова заткнуть себе рот чипсами.  
Меч в её руках блеснул сталью. Ацуши моргнул и поторопился решить, что ему показалось. 

Химуро Тацуя и в самом деле подошёл сам. Через неделю. Ацуши, если честно, ждал его гораздо раньше и даже заранее запасся шоколадными батончиками, которые ему, в общем-то, не особенно и нравились, но отлично затыкали рот.  
У батончиков был отвратный приторный вкус, но Ацуши всё равно смог их растянуть только на четыре дня — даже плохие сладости дольше у него не залёживались.  
Химуро Тацуя пришёл на седьмой. День, разумеется, не батончик. От самих батончиков к тому моменту остались только грязные обёртки в раздевалке и много неприятных воспоминаний.  
Не то чтобы они не виделись на тренировках, но Ацуши никогда не участвовал в них особенно активно, скорее, предпочитал смотреть со стороны, вместе с упаковкой сухариков, пакетиком чипсов и чем-нибудь ещё. Поэтому и с Химуро Тацуей он особенно не пересекался. В раздевалке, разве что, но там Ацуши предпочитал на Химуро Тацую не смотреть. По крайней мере, не очень часто.  
И после стольких трудов — вот.  
— Здравствуй, Ацуши, — сказал Химуро Тацуя, стоя к Ацуши близко-близко и глядя на него с мягкой улыбкой. Родинка у глаза Химуро выглядела аппетитной шоколадной крошкой в белых сливках. Ацуши сглотнул и немедленно принялся рыться в сумке в поисках хоть чего-нибудь съестного.  
Химуро Тацуя вздохнул и подошёл ещё ближе, засунув руки в карманы.  
— Тренер очень просила меня сделать так, чтобы мы с тобой сработались, — заметил он, глядя куда-то в сторону. — Я, если честно, тоже этого хочу. Мне нравится твоя игра.  
Ацуши судорожно кивнул. Шоколадная крошка приближалась к нему медленно и неотвратимо, а любимое мороженое в сумке отказывалось находиться.  
— В общем, вот, — неожиданно сказал Химуро Тацуя и остановился. Ацуши нервно глянул в его сторону и вдруг увидел в протянутой ладони мороженое. То самое. Мятное, с чудесным свежим оттенком и тающим на языке привкусом.  
И вот тогда-то Ацуши понял, что, кажется, у него появились проблемы. У него — это не у Ацуши, разумеется, о нет.  
Проблемы начались у Химуро Тацуи.

— Отодвинься от него! — рыкнула тренер, пока Ацуши таскал у Химуро сладкие лимонные дольки. Их Муро-чин готовил просто божественно.  
— Зачем? — обиженно спросил Ацуши. — Сами же хотели, чтобы мы поладили.  
Тренер посмотрела на него с досадой.  
— Я имела в виду другое.  
— А по-моему, это весело, — рассмеялся Муро-чин и сунул в рот Ацуши ещё одну дольку. Ацуши аккуратно взял её губами и неудержимо потёрся подбородком о макушку Муро-чина.  
С Муро-чином ему было хорошо.  
Мороженое случилось с ними обоими всего пару дней назад, но за эту пару дней Ацуши уже успел выяснить несколько вещей. Во-первых, Муро-чин чудесно готовит. Во-вторых, то, что он готовит, чудесный Муро-чин совсем не ест. Уже за это можно было простить Муро-чину и его любовь к баскетболу, и его данки, и даже памятное кольцо на цепочке можно было простить.  
Собственно, Ацуши и простил. Он, в общем, уже после мороженого всё простил, Ацуши никогда не был ни мстительным, ни злопамятным, и уж точно Ацуши не мог быть мстительным и злопамятным с человеком, который его кормит. Особенно если кормит любимым мороженым.  
— Ты его балуешь, — вздохнула тренер.  
Ацуши глянул на неё сердито и потёрся о макушку Муро-чина активнее. Он был вовсе не против, чтобы его баловали. Напротив, Ацуши полагал, что балуют его недостаточно. Хорошо, что теперь в команде есть Муро-чин, который обязательно это исправит.  
— Что в этом плохого? — спросил Химуро, и Ацуши почувствовал в голосе улыбку. И от избытка чувств укусил его за ухо.  
— Я несъедобный, Ацуши, — рассмеялся Химуро, отодвинул Ацуши от себя и протянул ему ещё одну лимонную дольку.  
Кажется, примерно тогда о том, что у Муро-чина есть проблемы, начала догадываться вся команда.

— Да отлепите их друг от друга! — рявкнула тренер. Ацуши демонстративно закинул руку Муро-чину на шею и едва удержался от того, чтобы показать тренеру язык. Всё же угроза кары боккеном оставалась в силе. То, что Ацуши им никто ещё не приложил, Муро-чин объяснял проявлением материнского инстинкта. Ацуши насчёт этого справедливо сомневался — всё же двухметровые дети с повадками тюленей людей умиляют редко.  
— Меня ты умиляешь, — серьёзно ответил тогда Муро-чин. — Даже тюленем.  
И Ацуши растаял. Как то самое мятное мороженое с шоколадной крошкой.  
— Да пусть лучше висит на Химуро, чем на мне! – проорал Кенске с другого конца поля.  
— Подожди секундочку, — попросил Ацуши и всё же отлепился. Поднял ближайший мяч, подкинул его на ладони и швырнул. Даже не стал следить за полётом — судя по короткому отчаянному воплю и громкому смеху — попал он куда надо.  
— Ведите себя прилично! — прорычала тренер и треснула мечом по стене со странным гулким звуком.  
— Ведём, — улыбнулся Химуро. Ацуши на всякий случай заулыбался тоже.

Им с Химуро Тацуей и впрямь было вдвоём хорошо. Муро-чин с удовольствием терпел его лень, обожал его кормить, а ещё Ацуши любил помолчать, и Химуро любил помолчать тоже.  
А молчать вдвоём им было не только хорошо, но и вкусно.  
— Ты до боли напоминаешь мне кое-кого, — неожиданно сказал Химуро, когда Ацуши в очередной раз пришёл к нему в гости. Ввалился без предупреждения, если точнее, но кого волнуют такие мелочи?  
Ацуши поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на Химуро. Наверняка весь рот у него был в соусе, и это было, несомненно, категорически неудобно, но Муро-чин выглядел достаточно умилённым, и шоколадная крошка на его щеке стала на секундочку особенно аппетитной. Ацуши даже дёрнулся её убрать, потом вспомнил, что Ака-чин такие вещи категорически запрещал, и замер на полпути к преступлению.  
— Совершенно очаровательный тюлень, — задумчиво сказал Муро-чин, протянул руку и почесал Ацуши за ухом.  
— Того, который с кольцом, напоминаю? — настороженно уточнил Ацуши. Впрочем, почёсывание за ухом он принял благосклонно.  
— Ешь ты так же, — кивнул Муро-чин. — Но ты славный. А Тайга неуступчивый и засранец.  
— Но кольцо ты носишь, — буркнул Ацуши. Оттолкнул руку, которая всё ещё продолжала чесать его за ухом, и принялся демонстративно доедать ужин. На ужин у него была волшебная пицца. Волшебная пицца Муро-чина, разумеется, чья же ещё.  
— У Тайги были близкие отношения с едой — я только потому и научился готовить. Так что всё к лучшему, Ацуши. Иначе бы ты сейчас ел не пиццу, а угольки.  
— У Муро-чина всё и всегда хорошо получается. Даже если бы он готовил в первый раз — это точно были бы не угольки, — пробурчал Ацуши и сунул в рот ещё кусок.  
— Думаю, ты немного меня переоцениваешь.  
Ацуши помотал головой и фыркнул.  
— Вот ещё, — буркнул он и спрятал лицо. Ему никогда не нравилось краснеть, а сейчас щёки наверняка залило краской. Потому что Муро-чин ужасный человек, и родинка у него на лице тоже ужасная, и так отчаянно хотелось попробовать её на вкус, чтобы убедиться: действительно ли — сливки? Действительно ли — шоколад?  
А когда Акуши поднял глаза, Муро-чин как раз улыбался и коварно подкладывал в тарелку Ацуши ещё кусочек. И о своих крамольных мыслях Ацуши тут же забыл. В конце концов, он был очень просто устроен.  
Словом, если у Муро-чина и в самом деле появились проблемы — или проблема — то они ему совершенно точно были не в тягость. 

— Глаза бы мои этого не видели, — проворчала тренер на очередной утренней пробежке. Ацуши бежал рядом с Химуро и заглядывал ему в глаза с обожанием. Ему почему-то казалось, что Муро-чину это очень нужно, чтобы именно в глаза и с обожанием.  
— Нормально всё, — покровительственно сказал Ацуши и потрусил дальше так, чтобы Муро-чин был на пару шагов впереди.  
Потому что шоколадные крошки на сливочной подушке — это, конечно, потрясающе вкусно, но если всё съесть за один раз, внутри обязательно появятся обида, разочарование и вообще.  
А Муро-чина, конечно, хотелось попробовать на вкус, но прежде его хотелось обогреть, потискать как следует, подставить ему ухо, потому что Муро-чину нравится чесать Ацуши за ухом; да и сам Муро-чин — рука, которая кормит. Руку, которая кормит, нельзя пробовать на вкус. А ещё они знакомы всего-то недели три, куда им, в конце концов, спешить?  
Они обязательно всё успеют — так самодовольно решил Ацуши, глядя, как мокрые стрелочки чёрных волос липнут к влажной шее Химуро.  
И вот она наверняка была солёной на вкус.


End file.
